


Learning To Love

by Ovauakk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, Romance Novel, Slow Build, Teen Romance, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovauakk/pseuds/Ovauakk
Summary: Love is something that means different things to different people. It can cause people to be the kindest beings on earth while at the same time causing someone else to be the embodiment of pain. But at the end of the day everyone can learn to love; be it romantically or platonically.What can love do to 6 teenagers?(This book is solely focused on the characters, don't waste your time. I WILL be editing some things so know that some things may change)
Relationships: Luka Volkov/Kaison Masuta, Mahiru Jackson/Katherine Masuta, Mark Nakamura-Jones/Kuro Masuta
Kudos: 1





	1. Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story doesnt really have plot but focuses more on the lives and development of my own original characters. There is no need to read this but i would really appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

Maybe it wasn't as black and white as he thought.

Mark bit the inside of his bottom lip,  pouring water into the cat bowl. He was always known to be the uninterested type, so that may have been part of it. He placed the bowl back on the ground and continued packing his school lunch. He was thinking too much into this.

The stone-grey of his bag made the dull books far more  colourful than he would have hoped, too bright,  he'd often think to himself. He placed the closed bag on his back and carefully placed the eyepatch on his right eye. His long dark hair already tied in a low ponytail, was it a cheap  imitation of his mother?  Maybe .  He turned towards the staircase and yelled , "I'm off!!" before walking out of the amber door.

He walked  quietly across the grey pavement with his own light grey headphones in place, what song was  playing now? He wasn't sure. Passing by the warm coloured flower shop, he  briefly thought about what flowers he could get later before crossing the charcoaled coloured street and turning a few blocks to the gates of the school. he stood for a moment, holding back a grimace at the way the mustards and neon greens mixed, he never really liked them.

With a sigh the dark skinned boy walked through the gates and into the peach coloured school.  immediately his eye was  numbered with colours mixing and  blending like mashed  potatoes and peas, very  unpleasant . He continued walking to his own old blue locker, placing a few  unnecessary books into the dull space. 

"Heyo!" a light voice made its way past his headphones, he smiled and faced the blonde. "Hi." he replied. The violet-eyed boy smiled widely before punching his brown haired cousin's arm "What's up with you? You’ve been acting weird all week!" He said, watching the Asian male close his locker. Mark shook his head, "Nothing important." Luka narrowed his eyes "Teeeeell meeee." he poked Mark's side repeatedly and Mark gave in, the pain in his side too much to bear. "Jeez fine! Miss Val asked me to meet her in her office before register!" Luka stopped his viscous poking and he watched his Russian companion nod a bit before asking with wide eyes and a grin, "Whose Miss Val?"

Mark shook his head while rubbing his side before walking toward his home class, the violet eyed male following close after. "Are you serious?" Mark asked Luka, a scandalous look across his freckled face, Luka pinched his cheek "You do know that I couldn't care less about teachers that don't teach me, right?". Mark smiled while rubbing his cheek, he knew that well enough. " _MY English teacher, dumbass_." he insulted " _ **OKay, stupid**_ ." the blonde shot back.

The two boys walked to Luka's locker while continuously throwing insults and Luka occasionally hitting him. Once they arrived to the blondes locker they stopped momentarily so that the Russian could place books from his bag into the metal case. With the moments of silence granted, Mark took notice to the light blue streak in the blonde's hair and the dark clothes the other was wearing ; thigh high stockings under a long black skirt, a dark red button up shirt tucked into the skirt with black pumps. Strange, Luka was the type to wear more pastel colours.

"Hey," he began "what's with the new colour scheme? you usually stick to pastel ones." Lukas eyes widened before a grin was placed over his lips "I just thought to try out something different, anything wrong with that?" he asked, poking him in is side. Mark didn't believe him for a second but decided not to pry, he didn't want to overstep his boundaries (Or be poked again).

He shrugged, "Nope, just wondering." He tightened the grip on the strap of his bag. Luka gave a sighed " _ **Kaa-san said that I should try to match with you, said it be cute.**_ " he said and Mark shook his head with a smile, his aunt had always tried to make them match. "Well id like to say, that blue dye does not work with that fit and she probably forgot I stick to my own colour scheme." Luka laughed loudly at his statement "Ha! Tell me then, What's the colour your wardrobe is filled mostly with. Pink? sapphire? Turquoise mixed with sea blue?."

Mark made a face at the last suggestion "Aren't those the same?" Luka also made a face, "Of course not! Turquoise is like this," he pointed to the earing on his left ear, a fake gem of sorts " Sea blue is like....." Luka made hand motions to their side.

Mark looked to their side and locked eyes with two pairs of deep blue eyes, he held his breath, hoping to calm the fast paced beating of his heart. The white haired male smiled at him with red stained cheeks, Mark was grateful for his dark skin, it was harder to see if he was blushing. Mark gave a small wave and Kuro waved back, cheeks brighter, smile wider and suddenly Mark couldn't handle it. He turned towards his cousin instead.

Luka held a blank expression before walking towards his own class, Mark quickly followed behind, "I still don't get it." he said . Luka groaned before loudly stating "I've literally heard almost everyone in this school say that the Masutas' eyes are as deep as the ocean itself," the taller boy than stopped and turned towards the shorter, and with a slight blush stated "even i think so. Well, at least thought so.". Mark frowned at the remark. How long at it been since the incident?

"Swear to god, you're like an irl boad rock- fuck- I mean road block! Where was I even going with that?" Luka exclaimed before turning the corner to his own class, the Russian turned towards his cousin "Ill see, you at lunch, 'k?" Mark smiled at that and nodded before walking towards his class.

The colours began mushing strangely around him, he lowered his head to the floor, the checkered floor calming the fuzz of colours. It was strange, really.

Mark walked with his head down, his eye focusing solely on his own shoes. He didn't need any more of the fuzz to blind him. He never had this problem as a child, Mariko usually holding on to his hand and guiding him; Mark smiled sadly at the memory, maybe-

His breath hitched as his shoulder collided with someone else's, he moved to apologize but bit his tongue at the girl he bumped into. The two stared at each other, the colours around them dulling and slowing in movement. Than it all shined like the sun in the afternoon, Mark tried to rush past the girl but was stopped by the hand gripping his forearm "WAIT!" Mariko yelled despite gripping his forearm like her life depended on it. Mark pulled his arm from her and almost ran to his class, the left side of his abdomen fizzing like static and prickling into him like needles.

The dark skinned boy rushed into his home class and sat heavily on his seat, a sigh flying out of his mouth and the pain on his side decreasing.

He rubbed his forearm frantically to try and soothe the bruising. It's ok, it's fine, he's ok, she's ok, everything is ok.

They didn't need to see each other again. they both moved on with their lives. They both had new families and didn't need to interact.

Mark turned to his left and met a pair of matching deep blue eyes. Kuro smiled at him with red tinted cheeks and Mark smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for anyone who has read my story before it was rewritten i want to give you my reasons why;  
> 1) I wasnt satisfied with my writing style and wanted to change it to the one im using right now(Though i might write like i used to out of habit)  
> 2) There are some things i wanted to change; names, appearance ect  
> 3) i think i found a better way of writing and plotting for me
> 
> Btw this book was rewritten a bunch of times. I also changed a few things as i didnt want this to have too much of the over used tropes like in most romance novels, those super long stares kill me to no end. 
> 
> ill still be editing this every now and then but i wont change too much   
> Please leave Kudos and Comments if you want,
> 
> Thank you for reading my story!!


	2. The Face Of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro Masuta. The second of six characters in the main cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter (Not beta'd and only have been spellchecked : 17/01/2021)

He smiled back at the strawberry blonde "At least I don't have to worry about my math grade." Kuro gloated. Peter glared at the albino "At least I know the difference between there, their and they're! " 

Kuro scoffed "Those are the exact same words, your argument is invalid." he ran a hand through his hair before smiling smugly. Peter rolled his eyes, his eyebrows raising and falling. The albino knew he was gonna say something but was interrupted by the teacher walking in, Peter stuck his tongue out at him before going back to his seat. Students scrambled back to their respective seats, muttering amongst themselves before silence . The Teacher (With the darkest bags under his eyes that Kuro has ever seen, and he has looked into a mirror before!) walked to the front of the class and began taking attendance, tiredly reading off of the list in his hand.

"Jackal?" "Here!" Jack raised his hand with an amused smile 

"Bird boy?" "tch, Present!!" Becky rolled her eyes

"Black?" Kuro chuckled to himself before raising his hand "here!" 

"Peter Pan?" Peters eye twitched before saying "Absent." 

The teacher (Mr...Mr...Mr Samuel?? or was it Muriel?) gave Peter an unimpressed look before reading more names, none in alphabetical order. 

"M.C?" the teacher called and a basically bored voice answered "Yes?", Kuro turned towards the eye patch wearing male. The two made eye contact and Kuro smiled at him, M.C raised an eyebrow before smiling back; Kuro turned to face forward. 

"Alright; black, M.C?" the dark haired teacher turned to them, he scrunched his face before saying "Get going before I chase you out." Kuro quickly grabbed his bag pack and sketchbook before practically sprinting out the room. He laughed a bit to himself as he headed towards Miss Vals office "..Hey!" Kuro turned towards the voice and quickly straightened his back when he saw the eyepatch wearing male. M.C walked beside him "You going to Miss Val?" Kuro nodded stiffly and hoped his expression didn't give away what he was feeling. 

"Uh yeah, you going too?"

"Yup." 

and that was the end of the conversation. God, Kuro wished he had something to say. _'Ok Think Masuta! This might be your last chance to strike up a conversation with him! Don't be a coward, think! Ok, so he's going to miss Val with you...That's it!'_

"So," he began, this was a fail proof plan! "Why are you going to her? Ah- you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Kuro stared at the dark skinned males face. M.C shrugged, his expression as uninterested as always "I don't know, what about you?" Shit, he didn't plan this far! "I- I don't know either! That's super eh- WIERD right!?" you damn idiot

M.C raised an eyebrow at him but didn't change is expression otherwise "Yeah," his monotone voice replied "it is strange." 

Kuro sighed internally, this was hopeless. "But..." Kuro turned towards M.C, who had a small smile playing on his lips "at least we wont be alone during something so strange, dont'cha think?" Kuro's mind blanked and he just let out a small "huh?". M.C chuckled a bit- Kuro's stomach fluttered stupidly god why was he such a mess- "We'll be with each other during this 'weird' experience, right? So its less scary if we're together ." M.C had already stopped speaking when Kuro had been able to process all that- OMG HE SAID WE"RE TOGETHER OK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh-

Before Kuro could even come up with a response the two had already arrived at the door to Miss Vals' office. Shit. The two walked into the room, Kuro walking behind M.C

"Hello boys!" Miss Val greeted them once Kuro closed the door, an apologetic smile playing on her lips "I'm sorry to have to call you two here so early in the morning but I needed to have this discussion with you guys." Kuro nodded, making sure to give a small smile , "Its ok miss. As long as we're not in trouble."

"Oh dear, its nothing like that! I actually need a favour from you both." 

"And what might that be?" M.C asked. Miss val opened a drawer in her desk and took out a giant light blue folder filled to the brim with- oh no. Miss Val gave a sympathetic smile to Kuro though there was amusement in her eyes - oh NO.

"As you might know, I keep all your test in these types of folders and then give them back to you guys at the end of the semester." They both nodded- somewhere at the back of Kuro's mind he wondered why she needed to explain what they already knew- "The reason I keep them is so I can see how my students improve during their tests."

Kuro could already feel the humiliation clawing at his chest "This file is filled with all of Kuro's tests, starting from last year." she opened the folder carefully and motioned for the two to come closer, "Can both of you please take a look at some of these tests?" It was more of a demand then a request. Kuro along with M.C took a couple of papers and took a look at the scores, it was painful.

2/30 - literature task

5/10 - reading comprehension

0/15 - topic task

Kuro cringed at his marks, it was painful to look at these marks even when they were his own. 'God M.C now thinks I'm the dumbest person on earth fuuuuuucckk' He turned to the boy beside him whos face held an almost annoyed expression. "Why are you showing us these?" M.C questioned, his expression a bit more annoyed then before

"Because that way I might be able to per sway you." Miss Val smiled "As you can see, Kuro's been failing English for far too long and so I have come to the decision to appoint a tutor for him, which-" 

"-Is me?" M.C finished the sentence. Miss Val smiled even wider "As expected of one of my top students, you are quick to catch on. So? Can I trust you with this?" Kuro looked between the two "Wha- Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" he didn't want M.C to be forced to interact with him, this had to come naturally or something, anything better than this! Miss Val rolled her eyes and sighed "Kuro, I don't think you have any say in this when your grades look like this." She showed one of his test papers ( The grade isn't important but god did it hurt ), he sighed and faced away from her, clutching the sketchbook in his hands.

"Fine, ill do it." M.C sighed. The expression he wore was one of obvious annoyance. shit . he didn't want to do this. Kuro's chest ached but he said nothing. 

"Great! You guys can organize when you are going to be starting. Anyway, you two are dismissed." She gave another smile and shoo'd them out.

The two left and walked slowly towards their class, Kuro sighed sadly, this was his one chance to actually get to know M.C better and now he wont even want to be around him. he shouldn't have to be forced to do this "Listen," he started tightening the hold on his sketchbook

"You really don't have to do this. I- it'll suck being forced to tutor me and I don't really wanna force you to do this." M.C's face was expressionless other than the slight rise of his eyebrows, the brown skinned male smiled softly and oh god he was smiling oh god he was smiling at me oh god- "Its alright, I wanna do this." M.C said. 

Kuro was frankly surprised " But-uh- you looked kinda annoyed and I just assumed-" he shut his mouth when he saw the soft expression on the eyepatch wearing male's face "I was annoyed with miss Val, like, she just showed me _your_ marks without regarding _your_ privacy. That's a pretty horrible thing to do."

Kuro stopped in his tracks and M.C stopped next to him "So-" Kuro began, ruffling his hair "You _want_ to do this? Like, _actually_ want to do this? Cuz if you don't its really fine and-" "Kuro." he shut his mouth at the way M.C said his name "I already said I _want_ to do this. If I didn't want to I would've said no." M.C smiled at him again. Kuro nodded "Ok, right, sorry." M.C nodded as well. The two stood in the middle of the hallway, silent. M.C broke the silence "Well-um- How about we meet at lunch to discuss this or...."

"yeah!-" Kuro lowered his voice "Yeah, lunch sounds ok." M.C nodded 

"Lets meet at the library's entrance, k?" Kuro nodded. 

Silence 

The silence was interrupted by the bells loud ringing and the clutter of students. Kuro looked over to M.C who was just slightly startled "Ill see you." M.C turned around and with a wave disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Yeah," Kuro muttered "I'll see you." and with a smile walked to his biology class.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY IM DOONE, IM GONNA START POSTING WEEKLY ON EVERY FRIDAY >:D
> 
> Also to the few reading this thank you! 
> 
> Have a lovely day/afternoon/night <3


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd Character of the 6. Meet Mariko Jackson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really poorly done as i hadn't had a lot of motivation but i promise to work on her character more

She could have tried harder.

Mariko thought as she picked the dirt between her nails. Had she tried harder, maybe they could've talked.

She held back a sigh, who was she kidding? He started panicking when she grabbed on to him, talking to him anytime soon is going to be an impossible feat.

She walked into her class and after greeting a few of her classmates headed straight for the seat next to the albino girl. She sat on the chair heavily, dropping her bag on the floor and then proceeding to hold on the the albino haired girl's arm.

"Kaaaaaaatttthhyyy." She whined, rubbing her head on the girls shoulder, she felt the other chuckle "Yeeeeeeeeesss??" Katherine asked, imitating Mariko's whine. 

Mariko gave a pout to her white haired friend "Lets get married already." She gave her best puppy dog eyes, Kathy smiled "Why do you wanna get married so soon?" She took a sip of her coffee.

Mariko played with the cuffs on Kathy's flannel "Because life would be so much easier." She sighed dramatically

"How would it be easier?"

"It just would!" 

Kathy giggled

"What's so funny Masuta? This is a serious matter!" Mariko glared at Kathy playfully, Kathy glared just as playfully 

"Well then, if this is so serious answer me this, Jackson. Whose gonna take the others last name? " 

"Pfft- Easy! We'll just put them together! That easy." 

Kathy smiled at the brown skinned girl, her own skin far paler in comparison. She turned completely to Mariko and cupped Mariko's cheeks in her hands. 

Mariko smiled and leaned into her hands, her eyes closed. They stayed in that position for a while before Kathy pulled away and coughed into her hand.

"Anyway, are you done with the Bio homework?" Kathy asked, reaching for her cup of coffee, definitely not her first one this morning. 

Mariko snatched the coffee cup from her friends grasp and drank some of it "Yeah, but it took me all night. Max couldn't sleep so he came to my room and talked about animals until he went to sleep. Very cute but also really tiring." 

"Ugh, I know the feel." The cheerleader groaned " Mary, despite the fact that we share a room, refuses to sleep in her own bed! I wouldn't mind, if she knew how to sleep! Swear I've been kicked in the face more times than I can count." 

Kathy made wild gestured with her hands, Mariko smiled, " _You're so cute_." 

"Huh? What was that?" 

"Nothing." 

"No, tell me! No fair, I can't speak Japanese!"

"Sucks to be you then." Mariko smiled teasingly at her. 

* * *

  
Mariko stared at the chalk board in confusion as the teacher continued talking. 

_God this was impossible_ , she thought scratching her head and trying to solve the formula in front of her. 

_So if I want to find the time I have to multiply the distance by the speed? Or is it divide?_

She calculated both methods and decided the multiplication was the right one. With a sigh, she stretched her arms over her head and closed her book when the bell rang for lunch.

She packed her things into her bag and left the classroom. She walked quickly to the school yard, dodging some students standing in the middle of the hall or running past her. 

She opened the door and sighed in relief at the fresh air, she walked to one of the outdoor tables under a tree and sat across from Kaison.

Kaison put his phone down with a roll of his eyes. "How do you keep getting here before me!?" Mariko groaned, Kaison smirked "I'm just faster then you. Anyway, you got the stuff?" 

Mariko sat straight and looked around quickly before reaching into her bag and pulling out a plastic bag filled with catnip. She looked around once more.

"Do you have your end of the deal?" 

Kaison groaned and pulled out a printed photo "Kindergarten, first day." 

Mariko took the photo and inspected it, the Photo had a young Kathy smiling wildly at the camera with a peace sign. 

Her chest tightened at the cuteness and she gave the bag to the white haired boy, he grinned and they both stuffed the objects into their respective bags. 

"Pleasure doing business with you." They quickly exchanged before the other two walked by the table.  
  
"What drugs are you two dealing?" Peter asked as he sat next to Kaison, Kathy sitting beside Mariko. 

Mariko shrugged and Kaison smirked, Peter narrowed his eyes "Suspicious." He said before taking out his lunch.

The other two albinos took out there lunch as well "So, where's Kuro? I didn't see him with you guys." Mariko asked, snatching some bread out of Kathy's lunch box.

"Idk, he was acting all jolly and shit when he came to first period. I think it had something to do with when Miss. Val called he was called to her office. M.C left the room too so i think he went to her too." Peter replied after chewing on his Tuna fish sandwich.

"Do you think they had sex?" Kaison asked so nonchalantly that Kathy choked on her coffee a bit. Kaison ignored her and continued on "But anyway, that still doesn't answer _where_ he is." 

Peter sighed loudly "Like I said I. Don't. Know. As soon as the bell for lunch rang he ran out of class and said something about 'having the most important meeting of his life.' " he made air quotation marks. 

"Mmh, I wonder if it has something to do with miss Val. " Kaison rubbed his chin.

"I literally JUST said that." 

Mariko munched on the peanut butter sandwich and hummed in thought. 

"..eeeeEeeeEEEEEEEHHHHHH" Suddenly a squeal, as if out of no where, sounded amongst the group and in came crashing the eldest son of the Masuta family. He sat heavily beside Peter and squeezed the other in a tight hug. 

"Wha-AH! Jesus, fucking let me go!" Peter yelled, Kaison laughed loudly. 

Kuro turned to show his face and a wide smile was present on it. He made another squeal and turn to lay on his arms, his movement rushed and his body basically shaking. 

"Ok, what happened?" Kathy asked, leaning on Mariko's shoulder. Kuro gave another excited squeal, shaking his hair with his hands before turning to the group with a wide smile.

"I got his number." He said and held up a small strip of paper with numbers neatly written on it.

Mariko raised her eyebrow "Whose number?"

"M.C's"

Silence enveloped the group. For almost what seemed like an eternity, though it was only just a minute, no one spoke a word or moved. Just.... silence.

And just like that, the silence was swept away by the noise of their reactions.

"WHHAT!?"

"nO FUCKIN' WAY N O FUCKIN' WAY!" 

" yOURE SERIOUS?" 

"NAH NAH NAH, NOOO WAY!"

Kuro kept his wide grin throughout their reactions and for a while the other four were still baffled at the revelation before Kaison Shushed them "SHHH SHH- EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!! YOU-" he pointed to his brother "EXPLAIN EVERYTHING FROM THE BEGINING, NO DETIALS LEFT OUT!" 

Kuro giggled before starting his explanation "Ok, so what happened is that: i was called to miss Vals's office right? And so mister-what's-his-face told me AND M.C to ' get going before i kick you out' or something- i - i don't remember just something like that. Anyway, at first i didn't think M.C was gonna go to miss Val but when i asked him he said he was! And i was like really surprised ,and so we talked for a really-really- short bit but then we arrived at her office blah blah blah morning greetings. So, after the greetings she pulled out the test folder- you know those ones right?" 

Everyone nodded 

"ok ya, so the test folder she pulled out was MINE! God, you don't understand how embarrassed i was! Anyhow, she told us to take a look and- fuck let me get to the point! M.C is now gonna be my tutor!" His voice hit a high pitch at the end as the others still tried to process his wording but Mariko wanted-no NEEDED to know more. "Come on! Finish! how did you get his number?" She asked, the urgency in her voice clear as day.

"ok so, once the bell rang for lunch i headed straight to the library cuz' that's where we said we'd meet to discuss our tutoring sessions in more detail. And i left as soon as i could so i could look cool and-and impress him, y'know? But he was already there when i got there! So, anyway, i wanted to talk to him about the tutor thing in more detail but he seemed kinda.....weird? I'm not sure that's the right word-but whatever! He gave me this piece of paper and then asked my for MY number and i was like- yeah, of course. and so i wrote my number on his ARM. his arm! God i was honestly a mess." 

"Aren't you always?"

"Shut up. So after i wrote down my number he said he'd call me after school, then he kinda sped walked away but he did smile at me!" His face practically glowed at the end of his sentence.

"So he just....gave it to you?" Mariko asked, her hands trembling lightly. Kuro nodded hard with a big smile, a small squell coming from him. Mariko gave a small smile to him, holding her hands tightly to stop the shaking. 

"Ok but like, can we talk about the fact that you're so shit at English Mrs. VAL had to appoint a tutor to you. Bro, that's SO embarrassing!" 

"Oh my God, shut up!" 

"no no, let the man speak. he has a point-"

So, he _isn't_ ignoring everyone? just her? Even after all these years you'd think he'd at least _talk_ to her, right? They go to the same school and-

"-riko? Hey, you good?" Mariko was snapped back into reality at the call from the albino haired girl next to her. She smiled at Kathy and nodded "yeah, just..." she tried to find the right words "Just tired.". Kathy stared at her for a bit before smiling , unfolding Mariko's hands from the tight grip on each other, and holding them gently in her own. 

Mariko gave a bright smile as her chest warmed and her stomach fluttered.

\----------------------


End file.
